Love Nothing False
by Cho Hyunsoo
Summary: Yesung dan Sungmin sepasang kekasih yang tak mendapat restu dari orang tua Sungmin. Bagaimana kisah cinta mereka selanjutnya? Kyumin / Yewook / GS / DLDR / Gak pinter bikin summary, langsung baca saja ne


Warning : GS, typo(s) dimana2

.

.

DON'T LIKE  
DON'T READ  
NO BASH

.

.

~ Happy Reading ~

_

~ Author Pov ~

Tampak sepasang yeoja dan namja duduk berdua disebuah bangku taman. Mereka tampak begitu mesra.

Dimana sang yeoja yang begitu imut yang bernama Lee Sungmin tengah menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang kekasih yang bernama Kim Yesung.

Mereka tampak sangat bahagia sekali. Karena hari ini mereka merayakan hari jadi mereka yang ke-2.

" Minnie, aku ingin secepatnya kita menikah. Apa kamu mau menikah denganku ? " tanya Yesung pada Sungmin atau yang biasa dipanggil Minnie.

" ne, tentu saja Sungie aku mau. Karena aku sangat mencintaimu, jadi mana mungkin aku tidak mau.. " jawab Sungmin sumringah.

" kau pun harus tau, aku juga sangat mencintaimu. " ucap Yesung mantap.

" ne, aku percaya itu. Tak terasa ya, kita sudah pacaran selama 2 tahun. Banyak yang ku lalui bersamamu. Apa kamu bahagia Sungie selama pacaran denganku ? " tanya Sungmin meyakinkan Yesung

" tentu saja chagi~ Wae? Kamu tidak percaya padaku? "

" ani, bukan begitu, aku hanya me- "

Belum selesai Sungmin bicara, ucapannya dipotong oleh Yesung.

" percayalah Min, hatiku hanya untukmu, selamanya . " ucap Yesung yakin.

Di saat mereka sedang asyik bermesraan, muncul seorang pria paruh baya di hadapan mereka.

Menatap kearah mereka dengan penuh amarah. Kemudian menghampiri mereka dan menarik tangan Sungmin paksa.

Lee Youngwoon atau yang lebih dikenal Kangin itupun menatap mereka marah.Dia menatap garang Yesung. Dia tau siapa Yesung itu. Seorang pengangguran dan orang miskin pula.

" appo~ appa~ " Sungmin mengerang karena tarikan paksa dari Kangin.

" apa yang kamu lakukan disini Minnie? " tanya Kangin datar.

" a-aku se-sedang ken-can ap-pa " jawab Sungmin gugup. " dengan namja miskin ini HAH ?! Mau ditaruh mana muka appa kalau ada teman appa yang tau, bahwa anak seorang pengusaha ternama di Seoul ini berpacaran dengan namja miskin macam dia HAH ?! " ucap Kangin pada Sungmin penuh amarah.

" mian Tuan, anda boleh menghina saya, tapi saya mohon, anda jangan memarahi Sungmin. " ucap Yesung membela Sungmin.

" oh, berani mengatur saya HAH ?! Kamu pikir kamu itu siapa ?! Dasar miskin. Kamu tau, kamu itu tidak pantas bersanding dengan putri saya. Dan asal kamu tau ya, Minnie sudah aku jodohkan dengan namja yang lebih tampan dari kamu, dan yang pasti dia lebih kaya dari kamu. Camkan itu. Kajja Minnie kita pulang. " Setelah bicara seperti itu pada Yesung, Kangin membawa pulang Sungmin dengan paksa.

Tersisa Yesung sendiri, dengan hati dan pemikiran yang sulit dia terima. Di saat seharusnya dia merayakan hari jadinya dengan sang kekasih, justru dia di hadapkan dengan kenyataan yang pahit.

# Author Pov End#

~~~~~LNF~~~~~

# Yesung Pov # " arrgghh,, kenapa jadi begini? Apa salahku? " aku berteriak pada udara, mencoba melampiaskan rasa kesal di hatiku.

Aku tau, aku hanyalah namja yang pengangguran dan miskin.

Tapi, tak bisakah DIA mempercayakan Minnie untukku jaga?

Lee Sungmin, aku benar-benar mencintaimu.

Rasanya baru tadi aku mengungkapkan keinginanku untuk segera menikahinya, tapi kenapa sekarang jadi seperti ini?

Padahal, rencananya nanti malam aku akan mengajaknya candle light dinner (bener gak tulisannya gini? ) dan memberikan sedikit surprice untuknya, tapi semua hanya tinggal rencana.

Aku harus segera bertemu dengan Minnie dan minta penjelasan darinya.

Lebih baik aku pulang, terus istirahat.

Semoga apa yang terjadi hari ini hanya mimpi saja.

# Yesung Pov End #

~~~~~LNF~~~~~

# Skip Time #

# Author Pov #

Setelah kejadian kemarin, sesuai rencana Yesung, hari ini dia berencana akan menemui Sungmin dan membicarakan tentang kelanjutan hubungan mereka.

Mereka bertemu di taman yang kemarin mereka pakai untuk merayakan hari jadi ke-2 mereka.

Suasana begitu canggung bagi mereka berdua, setelah kejadian kemarin. Dan hanya ada keheningan diantara mereka.

" eum, Sungie oppa, ada apa oppa mengajak Minnie bertemu disini? " tanya Sungmin memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi diantara mereka.

" aku hanya ingin tau, apa yang dikatakan appamu kemarin itu bohong kan? " tanya Yesung memastikan.

" mian oppa, tapi itu memang benar. Aku sudah dijodohkan appa dengan anak rekan bisnis appa. " Jawab Sungmin yang sedari tadi hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya.

" dan kau menerima? "

" tentu oppa. Oppa kan tau, aku sangat menghargai orang tuaku, terutama appa. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain oppa. "

" dengan menerima perjodohan ini, dan mengorbankan cintamu, begitu? "

" mianhae, oppa. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Aku tidak mau jadi anak yang membangkang kepada orang tuanya. "

" tapi kan kamu bisa menolaknya dan bilang kalau kamu tidak mencintainya, dan kamu hanya mau menikah denganku. "

" aku tidak bisa oppa. Mianhae,,, oppa~ jeongmal mianhae~ "

" lalu bagaimana denganku Minnie ? "

" oppa bisa mencari penggantiku. Yang lebih baik lagi dariku. "

" lalu cinta kita ? Rencana pernikahan kita bagaimana ? "

" lupakan saja tentang pernikahan kita oppa. Karna sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi milik orang lain. "

" jadi, selama ini kamu membohongiku ? Kamu bilang kamu hanya mencintaiku itu bohong ? "

" aniya, oppa. Bukan begitu. Aku sangat mencin - "

" cukup Minnie. Hentikan omong kosongmu itu. Semua sudah jelas sekarang, bahwa selama ini kamu tidak mencintaiku. "

" bukan begitu oppa, ak - "

" sudahlah Minnie. Dan, oh ya, chukkae ne buat pernikahan kalian. "

" oppa~ " ucap Sungmin lemah dan dengan derai air mata.

Yesung meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri di taman. Meninggalkan cintanya pada Sungmin dan meninggalkan kenangan yang menyakitkan hatinya.

# Author Pov End #

~~~~~LNF~~~~~

# Yesung Pov #

Jadi hanya sampai disini saja kisah cintaku? Jadi, hanya segitu rasa cintamu padaku Min?

Kenapa, kamu tega melakukan ini padaku? Tidak cukupkah cinta yang ku berikan padamu Min?

Aku tahu, aku hanyalah seorang pengangguran dan orang miskin. Tapi cinta yang ku miliki lebih besar. Cinta yang ku beri padamu lebih besar dari cinta yang dia beri padamu.

Arrhhhggg, kenapa semua jadi begini?

# Yesung Pov End #

TBC~

Mian, kalau pendek. Saya sadar itu. Jadi, adakah yang berkenan memberi saya masukan?

Gamsahasimnika buat yang mau baca, yang kasih (y) , dan yang kasih komentar # deep bow #

kyukyunniELForever 3


End file.
